The Hero And The Leading Lady
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. America and Belarus are stuck in some elevator together.


He yawned loudly, and looked up at his prison's ceiling again. "Why isn't there a door up there?" he asked. "In the movies there's always some sort of exit door."

"This isn't the movies, genius." She glared at her unfortunate companion as he gave another nauseating yawn. "Cover your mouth when you yawn. I don't want to smell that disgusting hamburger odor," she spat in disgust.

He yawned again. "Sorry, it just that we've been stuck in here since..." He paused for a second. "I don't know. I'm too tired remember."

"Then go to sleep," she rudely suggested. "And stop yawning with your mouth open. Your breath is disgusting."

"Okay," he said dazed. He closed his eyes to sleep, and then immediately opened them back up. "I can't sleep and leave a damsel-"

She cut him off. "Damsel?" Her voice sounded disgusted by the term. "I'm not a damsel."

He sighed. "Fine, median."

"Maiden," she corrected frowning.

"That's what I said." He yawned again. "I really shouldn't sleep, and leave you to fight for yourself," he explained sitting up from his slouch.

"Fight for myself?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He went back to slouching. He was too tired to try to sit up. "The hero doesn't go to sleep, and let the girl-"

"I better not be the girl."

"I'm the hero, and you're a girl that got stuck in this unlucky situation with me," he clarified. "And according to the silver screen, that makes you the leading lady."

"Stop thinking that your life is some sort of movie," she spat disgusted. "And even if your life was a movie, I wouldn't be the leading lady, love interest, maiden, damsel in the distress, or whore in it."

He couldn't process what she was saying. "Don't use so many words when I'm sleepy," he said tired.

"Just go to sleep."

He tried to sit up from his slouch again, but ended up sinking right back down the wall. "I can't leave the leading lady-"

"I'm not the leading lady." She really wished she had one her knifes right now. It's a real shame that a metal detector, at the airport, had to get those taken away from her.

"Damsel, whatever." He yawned again. "The hero never goes to sleep while the damsel is still in distress."

She glared at him. "I'm not in distress."

"Ditto," he said closing his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked making him open his eyes again. "Are you trying to mock me?"

"What were we talking about?" he asked taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "I think I blanked out for a second."

She frowned. She could of have had that annoying swine sleeping, and not talking, but she ruined it by waking him up with a question. This made her even angrier. "Just go back to having your unrealistic dreams."

"Huh?" He put his glasses back on his face.

"Just go back to sleep."

"No." He tired to sit up from his slouch again. "I can't leave you in danger."

"I'm not in danger."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm awake to protect you."

"There's nothing here," she protested. "You're not protecting me from anything."

"Dude, don't let your guard down." He glanced at the four walls surrounding them. "In the movies, if you let your guard down really horrible things happen."

"This isn't the movies." She really wished she had one of her knifes. "And what kind of horrible things are you talking about?"

He yawned again. "The second I doze off, you're going to see some sort of blinding light, pass out, and then wake up in a test tube being probed by some sort of evil guy with a molecule."

"Evil guy with a molecule?" She frowned. "Are you even listening to the words coming out of your mouth?"

"Just don't let your guard down." He tried to sit up from his slouch again, but ended up sinking right back down the wall. "Bad things always happen when the hero leaves the leading lady, and the leading lady lets gets overly confident and lets her guard down. Evil things like the leading lady being tied up to the railroad tracks-"

She frowned. "There isn't any railroad tracks in here."

"Or the leading lady ends up in a cannibal's stew," he continued.

"That's very unrealistic."

"Or the leading lady wakes up married to the perverted villain."

"Who is this villain?" This villain better be her big brother.

He ignored her. "Or the leading lady gets attacked by wolfs."

That hit a nerve. She had a few nightmares where she was attacked by wolfs. "This isn't the movies!" If she had one of her knifes she would crave that phrase onto his head. "Get some sleep," she told him as he gave another disgusting yawn.

"No, the hero-"

A muffled noise on the other side of the elevator door stopped him from finishing his heroic speech.

"What was that?" she asked trying not too sound too worried.

He stood up. "I don't know."

"Please, tell me that it's just somebody coming to rescue us," she said standing up, trying not to think of wolfs. She hoped her voice didn't sound that worried. She didn't want him thinking that see was in the distress. That would just make him act more ridiculously heroic.

"It could be wolfs."

She eyes went wide. "Wolfs?"

"Don't worry, the hero always protects the leading lady."

"I'm not the leading la-" She stopped herself when a louder noise was heard on the other side of the door. "Please, stop whatever comes out that door."

He gave a tired laugh. "All right darling. I'll punch justice into whatever comes at us."

"Don't call me darling."

"Whatever." He yawned.

The noise became louder. It was like something was banging and scratching on the other side of the door. That something could be a wolf.

Then the door opened. "Why didn't you call-"

"Justice!" he yelled cutting the Englishman off, and punching him in the face.

She gasped as the Englishman fell to the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"The hero never breaks a promise he makes to the leading lady." He gave a sleepy laugh, and crouched next to now unconscious Englishman. "Sorry, that I promised the leading lady that I'll punch justice into whatever comes through that door. And, sorry that you had to be the whatever comes through that door."

She smiled. Maybe being the leading lady in a movie staring that fat swine wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**A/N**

**Hopefully, I didn't make them too OOC. Sorry, that England got punched in the face. **

**Okay, here's the thing about the wolfs. I needed something to strike a nerve with Belarus, but it couldn't involve Russia if I wanted this to be a Belarus/America oneshot. So, I decided that she could have some recurring nightmare about being attacked by the national animal of Lithuania. 'Cause according to fan speculations, Belarus dislikes Lithuania for being the favorite of Russia. Anyway, the problem with the national animal of Lithuania, is that there isn't a national animal of Lithuania. The Lithuanian people all claim that the national animal is either a wolf, a white stroke, or a bear. I went with the wolf, because of the iron wolf legend. (And the episode when Liet talks about the iron wolf legend is one of my favorites) **


End file.
